


Welcome Back

by Zero_Substanc3



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Corrupted Steven Universe, Crying, Diamond Authority - Freeform, Fear, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Homeworld Gems - Freeform, Homeworld Hierarchy (Steven Universe), Homeworld is Horrible, Injury, Men Crying, Phone Calls & Telephones, Relationship(s), Running, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Substanc3/pseuds/Zero_Substanc3
Summary: Steven goes to homeworld again to find, he is kinda left out.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Kudos: 15





	Welcome Back

Steven sighed. As he warped in, he silently gripped the inside of his pocket desperately trying not to go pink at the first second. He landed on the ball room warp pad. As he looked around he was greeted by Spinel and the diamonds who were sitting on the ground as spinel did some tricks. He silently made his way to pinks room after saying, "I will just be in pinks room, sorry for interrupting." He walked in to see the room was the same. 

The pebbles walked around him as he walked over to the couch. He laid down. The pebbles climbed up onto the couch. He turned his phone on. As he remember he couldn't use it, he put it away. He picked up his diamond line. He called Connie's line that he had given her after the events of building little homeworld.

Connie answered. "Hey steven," she said. She was wearing her pajamas due to it being early in the morning. "Are you on homeworld?" She asked. 

"Yeah," he sighed. "The diamonds seem so happy now and I kind of miss the old them." He laid down on the couch as he felt himself go pink. "I mean it would be weird if mom were around, but sometimes I wish I had someone that understood my view point." He stood up and looked across the homeworld grounds to gems everywhere. He sighed. "They can't see me like this but maybe if I run fast enough," he said.

Connie sighed. "Steven you'll just put your self into bigger trouble," she said.

"I will call you later," he said ending the call on the diamond line and diving off the balcony to go fully pink and run through the crowd. He was fast and all they saw was a pink blur. He looked around as he ran. He felt something reaching for him. A giant hand... he was picked up by White diamond to go normal. 

White looked at him confused. "Spinel, do you remember him warping in?" She asked.

"Who?" Spinel asked.

"Is that Steven?" Yellow asked.

"No," spinel said. Her face instantly lit up in a smile. She hugged Steven and said, "I should tell you all about what's been happening!" She said, jumping to pinks room. She told him about how her and the diamonds would play for hours.

He stayed quiet until the part where she asked what has he been doing? He sighed. "I just save people and tend to plants." He sighed.

"Plants?" Spinel asked. "Tell me all about it!" She said.

He laughed. "Well I water them every other day and then I go get groceries every friday, and I-I..." he went pink again. He lowered his head. 

"Steven, oh my gosh are you okay!" Spinel squeaked she freaked out.

"I quit the school, I caused my friends be trapped in a bubble, I destroyed my house," he listed. He reached for his diamond line calling connie.

Connie answered. "Steven, are you okay?" Connie asked.

"Get Pearl!" He growled as he laid down on the couch.

Connie nodded as the screen looked like it was moving fast. She was on lion then to the temple.

He watched Spinel run out of the room and yelled down the hallway. She came back in looked at him. He was covering his face.

Pearl took the screen and looked at him, noticing spinel's hand trying to comfort him. She sighed. "Spinel can you assist him to the ball room warp pad and warp him to earth?" She said.

Spinel gave her a thumbs up and ended the call.

He stood up and started to walk down the hallway he was still in a pink form. He collapsed on the ground in the ball room in front of the diamonds and spinel. His arm moved revealing large horns on his face and sharpened teeth. He was bright pink and found himself awakening to the mini diamond base. Spinel dragged him off the warp pad and to the the temple. He felt pearl taking his temperature then he was in water wearing his swim trunks. He felt the horns growing smaller. His blood mixed with the water. The horns caused him to bleed. He opened his eyes and got out of the water. He walked up to his room. He got in Jean's and shirt.

Spinel walked up and looked at him. "Arw you gonna stay here or come to homeworld for a bit," she asked. 

He looked at his gem. "Sure," he said. He walked out to the diamond base and waited for spinel on the warp.

"Oh, this is all your flowers?!" Spinel asked.

Steven chuckled and nodded. He warped them to the ball room where a lot of gems were waiting as the diamonds sat in their chairs.

"A ball?" He said.

"Huh?" Spinel said.


End file.
